


I do Not Have a Crush!!!!

by l0st_in_stere0



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bottom Karkat, Highschool AU, Human Karkat Vantas, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0st_in_stere0/pseuds/l0st_in_stere0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Humanized Kartkat Vantas highschool AU where Karkat has a hopeless (and denied) crush on the too cool for words Dave Strider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I do Not Have a Crush!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> So very NSFW. If boyxboy bothers you, turn around and leave because that's pretty much all this is.

I sigh sharply as I close my locker, clutching my books to my chest. My sweater's arm-sleeves pull down and cover most of my hands. Damn that Strider...

It started off like a normal pissy day. The sun wasn't even out, which just added to my mood... I walked into the school, my eyes downcast, then I made the mistake of looking up. There stood Dave, sunglasses on inside the school like a dillweed, but just then the clouds decided to part and light up his white-blonde hair like a damn halo, and the way the sun lit him from behind made him look angelic. I stopped dead in my tracks and stared like a damn idiot, and then he smiled,  _fucking smiled_ at me. I blushed like some damn schoolgirl with a motherfucking crush on a celebrity that happened to glance in her direction and fled. I've seen Strider a few times, but it's impossible to tell if he's looking at me or not because he's  _always wearing those goddamn sunglasses in-fucking-doors and I just want to rip them off his goddamn perfect face._ But it's not that I like him or anything... he looks kinda like a girl and he's kinda cute. That's all really. 

Anyways, I'm just trying to get out of the school and go home. I'm not looking up, and consequently, and because it's my fucking luck, just as I go down the steps of the school, I run straight into Strider and land straight on my ass. I yelp in surprise and my head hits one of the steps. I close one eye and rub the back of my head. 

"Woah, there, my fault, wasn't looking where I was goin'," Strider says, offering me a hand to help me up. I feel the heat rush to my face and I take it, and allowed myself to be pulled to my feet. 

"N-neither was I... I-I mean.. uh..." Dammit voice, why won't you fucking work? I do  _not_ have a motherfucking crush on Dave Motherfucking Strider. Da.. Strider frowns some. 

"You hit your head pretty hard... let me take you home?" He looks at me, and concern tinges his usual unemotional voice. I feel my heart twinge slightly and I wrap my arms around myself. I look up at him briefly and nod some. I start walking and Strider follows me... too closely. I feel my heart speed up some, and I keep my eyes downcast. I can feel his body heat from here, and it just causes my heart to speed up more... meanwhile, my brain won't shut up.   

 _You stupid motherfucker what have you done you're letting him take you home why the fuck would you do something like that now your stomach is full of butterflies and your heart's beating too damn fast and **I do not have a fucking crush on Dave; heart will you shut the fuck up I don't give a shit what you're** **feeling**_. 

We walk in silence... until we reach my house. I look up at Dave. 

"Ugh... w-wanna come in for... something?" I say, blushing madly and then looking away. Dave chuckles some.

"Alright... something it is then," he says with a smirk.  _Fuck he agreed._  I shakily unlock the door... then slip inside and slide off my bag... halfheartedly motioning for Dave to follow. Dave looks around the house. "Nice place... just you?" I nod.

"Yeah... just me." Dave makes a noise, and I look back at him, glaring. "What?" Dave shrugs and I growl some, starting to get pissed. Good. Maybe I can make my heart shut up some... "Just tell me what I can get you so you can go..." I snap, turning to leave. Dave remains silent... and in my pissitiude I didn't hear him approach. Suddenly his arms are around my waist. I make a choked noise as I get pulled back close to him, my body going flush with his. I feel the heat rise up to my cheeks. 

"I want you..." he purrs in my ear before nibbling it slightly. I gasp and lean against him. "Truth be told, I've seen you around and you're pretty damn cute Karkat... the way you glance away whenever you look at me. Your cute amber eyes... You're just so very cute..." he continues to purr in my ear. I shudder and lean against him more... this isn't good. My body's way too hot... "And I think... you want me to..." he murmurs, trailing a hand down my chest... and at this point I'm limp and powerless to stop him. I can only stammer out: "N-n-not... h-here..." Dave nods softly and lets me go... and he lets me lead him blearily to my bedroom. 

 _What am I doing... I can't think straight..._ I feel Dave pull me to him again, and start to pull off my shirt. I shudder softly at the cool air... Dave then pushes me to the bed softly. I whimper and look up at him. He had taken off his sunglasses... and now I'm entranced. His eyes are a beautiful reddish brown, and I instantly fall into them. I stare up into his eyes and don't notice his hands movements down to my crotch until he grabs it, causing me to arch up and gasp, blushing. Dave smirks and kisses the corner of my mouth. 

"You have such a cute voice... I wonder what it would sound like screaming my name..." I blush more and look away from him.

"N-not g-going to... h-happen.." I stammer out, but my already hardening cock is probably disproving my words. He just chuckles and continues to rub my crotch, slipping his hand into my pants. I gasp again and my legs twitch, my hips rolling up. "M-my lower half is g-getting h-hot.." I gasp out and clutch his shirt. Dave chuckles again.

"That's normal..." He purrs, nuzzling my cheek gently. I look at him and whimper... and he kisses me softly. My head starts to whirl and I feel my cock twitch up more because of it. Dave pulls from my lips and trails kisses along my neck. He starts to pull down my pants and boxers, and then takes my painfully hard erection into his hand and rubbing. I arch up and moan, closing my eyes and tilting my head to the side. It feels so damn good... his hand is rough and calloused, but feels delectably soft on my shaft. I moan again and my hips start to roll without my control. Dave leans down and kisses my cheek. "Start taking off my clothes, Karkat..." he purrs, nipping my neck and causing me to gasp again. I start to shakily pull off his clothes... the task getting steadily harder because his hand just won't quit, and now he's tracing my nipples with his thumb. I manage to pull his clothes off of him, and as soon as I do, he pounces on me and presses me to the headboard. He spreads my legs and I whine and look away, blushing. He crawls in between my legs and kisses my cheek. His hand starts to trail my thigh and I shudder.

"T-this way I'm laying... i-it's embarrassing..." I whisper, and he nuzzles me softly.

"It makes you look so sexy..." He purrs in my ear. I feel his fingers trail along my asscrack and I shiver some, closing my eyes. He presses his fingers to my hole then, and I jolt and look at him.

"W-where are you touching me?!" I yelp out. Dave just shushes me and kisses my ear.

"Gonna prepare you for me... gotta stretch you out some otherwise it'll really hurt when I put it in... but you're gonna take me so good, Karkat. It'll be so tight and feel so nice, I promise.." Dave purrs into my ear. I look at him, my cock twitching from just the words. I bite my lip and nod. He slips a finger inside of me and wiggles it around... causing me to gasp and whimper. He curls his finger inside of me... at first it's painful, but the pain goes away. He puts another finger in, spreading and curling him, wiggling them around to get them deeper. His fingers press against something inside me and I jolt, my legs twitching. 

"D-Dave... t-the... ngh!" I cling to his shoulders and pant some, feeling my cock throb some. I feel the heat pool in my stomach. "D-Dave... s-something's.. c-coming o-out... a-ah!" I cry out and arch as I reach my orgasm, feeling the hot come land on my stomach.

"Already?" Dave murmurs, adding another finger. Somehow, even though I just came, my cock is still standing at attention and achingly painful. Dave continues to spread and curl his fingers, then pulls them out and crawls over me. He lifts my legs up some, and I can feel his cock press against my prepared hole. I whimper and look up at him...

"I-I'm scared..." I whisper. Dave strokes my cheek softly, then starts to slide into me. I gasp and moan, feeling myself stretch open. There's still some pain, even though Dave took the time to stretch me open. "I-it hurts... mmnn.." I gasp out, feeling tears well in my eyes. Dave leans in and kisses my tears away softly. I look up at him and whimper. He stops once he's all the way in and gives me time to adjust. Dave nuzzles my cheek.

"You're so tight, Karkat... it's so hot and you're sucking on my just right... it feels amazing inside you..." I blush deeply.

"Sh-shut up... d-don't just say those things j-just because you f-feel like it.. ngh~!" I moan and whimper as Dave starts to thrust into me. The pain is slowly being eclipsed by _more Dave, please, I need more, it feels so good don't stop..._ I don't realize I'm speaking aloud until I feel Dave kiss me deeply to stop my flow of words. He open-mouths me and our tongues twirl noisily together, but neither one of us care. Dave Strider is fucking me up my ass and I don't have a care in the world right now. I squeal in pleasure and pant some. "S-something's coming out a-again, Dave!" I cry out. Dave reaches down and starts to pump my member in time with his thrusting. I arch up against him and squeal again, cumming the rest of my load onto the two of us. Dave moans loudly and I feel his cum race up inside of me. It should be uncomfortable... too full.. but it's not. Dave peppers my cheeks and nose with kisses, waiting for his member to shrink down so he can pull out. He does so, which causes me to whine and squirm as his seed leaks out of me slowly. Dave lies down next to me on the bed. I look at him, then move over and snuggle closely to him. Dave strokes the back of my head softly and pulls me closer.

"That was good for your first time, Karkat..." he murmurs. I blush deeply and snuggle against him more.

"So are we a thing now?" I murmur to him as he pulls the covers over me. He laughs gently.

"We're a thing."

Maybe I do have a huge ass crush and Dave Strider.  

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna leave this here and leave before it gets any worse...


End file.
